Homework
by fortheloveoforange
Summary: In which Tenma has troubles with his math homework - and learns that math problems aren't the only ones he has to deal with. (oneshot, kyouten; image used belongs to its rightful owner.)


**I'm back! Also, I've deleted all my previous Inazuma Eleven stories – I wasn't really happy with any of them. So here I am now with a story from all my heart! (or something, idk)**

 **Starting off with a story featuring my favourite pairing in the entire IE franchise. And probably the most possible cannon-able yaoi ship in the entire series. THEY DESERVE MORE RECOGNITION TBH**

* * *

 **Homework**

The sound of the school bell, signifying the end of classes, rang through the hallways of Raimon Junior High. Students scampered out of their classes, eager to get home or do other activities.

Usually at this time, a soccer-loving brunet would blast through the halls, racing his smaller friend to the soccer field.

Today, he was awfully slow, with a pending dilemma.

"C'mon Tenma! It wasn't that difficult of a lesson!" his younger companion assured. Tenma huffed stressfully.

"It WAS that hard, Shinsuke! Now I have homework that I can't even answer!" he whined.

"Think about that later! We're almost late for soccer meeting!" Shinsuke urged. Tenma sighed in defeat, and both raced off towards the soccer building.

* * *

Soccer was no fun when you had math in mind. That was Tenma's final thoughts as he stumbled to the ground after attempting to use Soyokaze Step to get through Tsurugi. The ex-SEED raised a brow at the brunette.

Tsurugi, of all people. Tsurugi, who he constantly talks about with Aki-nee, with Shinsuke, with basically anyone who knows his fondness for the dark blue haired boy.

"Are you okay? Usually you can get past me easily with Soyokaze Step," Tsurugi asks, with a hint of concern in his voice. _Ahh, that deep, masculine voice._

Tenma shakes out of his thoughts. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" he says, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"That wasn't all." Shindou butts in. "Your plays aren't doing well today, Tenma. Your passes haven't been connecting, you've missed the goal several times, you also let Hikaru run past you without even batting an eye," he points out.

"I-It's nothing rea-"

"Now that you mentioned it, he's dribbled out of the field line twice," Kirino adds, curious.

Tsurugi raises his brow, again. Nothing ever distracted the brunet like that before – he recalled hearing Tenma's 'soccer, soccer!' a mile from school once – which somehow made his day. He never denied what he felt for the boy ever since Tenma dragged him out of his darkness, and solidified that after executing Fire Tornado Double Drive – although he hides his hidden sights for Tenma exceptionally well. The only other person who knows is his brother, Yuuichi.

"I told you guys! It's really not-"

"Tenma's been having problems with his math class and is probably stressing out about tomorrow's homework," Shinsuke chimed in.

"Shinsuke! You didn't need to tell them!" Tenma's face went red in embarrassment.

"Homework, really?" Tsurugi clarifies. "Was it the one about conic sections?" Tenma grins guiltily.

"Really Tenma? That was a pretty basic introduction…" Aoi says. Tenma huffs in slight annoyance.

"It was hard! Really!" he defends himself. Everyone sweatdrops. "Well I'm sorry if you're all experts in math!" he spats out childishly.

Tsurugi lets out a sigh. "I'll tutor you later." Tenma turns even redder. _A tutor? A tutor-date?_ He somehow wants to thank math now.

"No, really! You don't have to-"

"Well that's settled," Shindou exclaims, interrupting Tenma. "Let's go back to practice then."

"Okay!" Everyone agrees, leaving a flustered Tenma behind.

* * *

Practice seemed to breeze through after that short intermission. Tenma got better with his plays, albeit not being the same yet. A while ago, he couldn't stop thinking about math – now he can't stop thinking about Tsurugi tutoring him! He thinks of all the possible outcomes that might happen – the many doujinshis he's read about tutor and student relationship floods his brain, and he'd redden at random times in the duration of practice. Thankfully, no one really notices, except for his petit friend who keeps on giggling at him.

"Hey Tenma, excited for later?" Shinsuke asks knowingly. Tenma shoots him a half-hearted glare. "B-Be quiet!" he bursts out.

"Be quiet about what?" Tenma glances at the asker – Tsurugi. He controls his composure – although to no avail.

"N-N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" Tenma waves his arms frantically, desperately trying to hide his flustered face.

"Nothing Tenma, reaaallyy?" Shinsuke chuckles. Tenma shoots him another glare. Tsurugi raises a brow (again) at the duo, unknowing of the context of their little exchange. He tries to shrug it off, but couldn't resist thinking about Tenma's reaction. Ever since he said he'd tutor the guy, he's been acting even weirder. Sure, his plays were going back to normal, but he noticed that Tenma wouldn't even look him in the eyes, or even pass the ball to him like he normally would.

"That's all for today's practice! Tsurugi's thoughts were interrupted with Coach Endou's voice. Everyone dismisses themselves to wash off and change. His eyes float to the distracted brunet, who he notices has a slight tumble in his step, probably from what he and Shinsuke were talking about a while ago.

"Hey Tsurugi," his thoughts were interrupted once again, and once again, it was by the coach.

"Coach Endou," he acknowledges. "What is it?"

"Could you find out what's bothering Tenma?" Endou asks. "Today wasn't the only time he's been acting weird."

"I noticed too," he nods in agreement. "He and Nishizono were talking about something a while ago, but I couldn't tell what it was about."

"Okay then," Endou smiles. "Goodluck with tutoring him too!"

"Thank you, Coach," he says as he heads off to the dressers to change as well.

" _Those two…"_ Endou smiles to himself knowingly. Now he has to update his wife in the development of the two boys – who were, as said by Natsumi, _"a match made in heaven."_

* * *

Tsurugi stands in front of the Raimon gates, waiting for a certain brunet. He's told him they'd meet at the area, and then head off together, which he noticed made Tenma stammer his response. Tsurugi finally notices the figure of the boy he's waiting for, along with his smaller friend.

"See you tomorrow, Tenma!" Shinsuke waves off, leaving Tenma behind. "Have fun with Tsurugi!"

Tsurugi noted Shinsuke's statement, detecting a hint of mischievousness. He waves at him as well, and the goalkeeper rushes out of the gates in an instant.

Tenma approaches the blue-haired male, albeit awkwardly.

"U-Uh…Thanks for this, Tsurugi," he syas. Tsurugi simply nods.

"We're headed to nii-san first. Will that be okay?" Tenma nods his head, as the two walks to the hospital, with Tsurugi ahead of the midfielder.

When they arrive at the hospital, Tsurugi looks back at the curiously slow-paced boy behind him. "Are you going to stay here, or…?"

"A-Ah! I'd like to say hi to Tsurugi-senpai too, if that's okay." He replies as the two walks to Yuuichi's room.

* * *

"Nii-san, good afternoon," Tsurugi greets as he enters.

"Ah, Kyousuke!" Yuuichi replies with a smile. "And I have another visitor too!" he glances at Tenma, who smiles back.

"Good afternoon, Tsurugi-senpai."

"You don't need to be overly formal, Tenma. Yuuichi is fine," he assures the brunet.

"O-Okay then, Yuuichi-senpai."

"So, what brings you here?" Yuuichi asks Tenma – the times he's visited the hospital was mostly because of his friend, Taiyou, so seeing him, with his little brother of all people, made his day. Especially since Tsurugi has been talking non-stop to him about Tenma.

"He's having trouble with math, so I said I'd help. We thought we'd drop by first," Tsurugi answered for him, which made Tenma's cheeks turn pink in embarrassment.

"Kyousuke for a tutor? That's a first," Yuuichi smiles wider. "You must be really special then, Tenma."

"Ah-No-I, Uh…We—Ah-Um," Tenma immediately flusters with the statement.

Tsurugi shoots a small glare at his brother, thankful that Tenma didn't notice the small hint of pink after hearing his brother. Yuuichi chuckles.

"You two go ahead then" Yuuichi says. "Make sure Tenma understands the lesson well, Tsurugi." Tsurugi mutters a 'bye' before heading out the door.

"Tenma," he calls right before the brunet heads out.

"Y-Yes, Yuuichi-senpai?"

"Take care of Kyousuke, okay? He cares for you a lot." Tenma reddens, but smiles (albeit a bit flaggerbasted) nonetheless, as he heads out the door.

" _I can't believe Kyousuke can't see anything…"_ Yuuichi sighs at himself and his little brother's slight obliviousness.

* * *

"Should we head to your house, then?" Tsurugi inquires. Tenma nods, and follows along.

"Tenma," he looks at the boy walking next to him.

"Y-Yes?" said boy replies, still trying to avoid eye contact.

"You look bothered, did nii-san say something to you?" Tsurugi asks in anticipation, nervous if his brother says anything about what he thinks of Tenma.

"No—It's nothing! I was just thinking about something," he lies; of _course_ he's thinking about what Yuuichi said to him!

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

Tenma gulps, dreadful that Tsurugi actually noticed.

"R-Really? Have I?" he lets out a nervous fake laugh. "O-Oh look, we're here!" he immediately changes the subject and runs to the door, greeting Sasuke as he enters. Tsurugi follows close.

"I'm home, Aki-nee! Tsurugi's here too!" he says as he takes off his shoes before entering.

"Tsurugi-san! What brings you here?" Aki greets with a welcoming smile.

"I'm tutoring Tenma with math," he replies with a small smile of acknowledgement.

"Oh! Tenma's always had a hard time with math, so thank you for taking the time to do so! I'll be down here if you need anything!" she shoots a wink at Tenma, the latter immediately blushing.

"Thank you, Aki-nee," Tenma replies as he heads up the stairs, with Tsurugi following close by.

Aki chuckles to herself. _"Ah,_ _the sweet scent of young love."_

* * *

"No, Tenma. It's plus for ellipses, and minus for hyperbolas," Tsurugi corrects. The brunet groans in frustration. "What's the difference?"

Tsurugi sighs. "Just answer this already," he points to a problem he's written on a sheet. "It's a very simple one." Tenma huffs and gets to work. Tsurugi's eyes follow the other boy's every single movement, how his hands maneuver the pen, and the way he exhales exaggeratedly when he doesn't understand a question. He couldn't help it.

"Here!" Tenma hands the paper to Tsurugi, as the latter scans his solution and graph. He lets out a puff of relief.

"This is correct," he says. The brunet's eyes sparkle in excitement, and raises his arms in triumph.

"Now that you have the basics down, let's get to the real work," Tsurugi exclaims. Tenma groans.

Three hours in and Tenma finally yells in victory. "I DID IT!" Tsurugi smiles to himself, proud – and tired – of what he's done. He reaches out and ruffles Tenma's already messy hair. "You really did," he affirms.

Tenma blushes, but pushes through. "Thank you Tsurugi! I couldn't have done it without you help!" he jumps – to both him and Tsurugi's surprise – and tackles the striker in a hug. Tsurugi's face intensifies in colour, hoping the other wouldn't see his current situation.

A few seconds in, and Tenma realizes what he's doing, and immediately gets off the other male, his face in an unexplainable shade of red. "S-Sorry about that," he sweats nervously. _"I've ruined it, I've ruined everything!"_ he thinks to himself, sure that Tsurugi was going to think of him as some sort of psycho.

"I-It's okay, I-I just wasn't expecting that," Tsurugi's face reddens more. _Get a hold of it Kyousuke!_

Tenma notices the extreme redness in the other male's face (who was trying to look away) – _could it be…?_ – "Is there – uh, anything I can repay you with? Food? Ice cream? A soccer ball? Petting Sasuke?"

"No, uh, don't mind it. I'm glad I could help," he pulls himself together. "Just get your plays together from here on."

"O-Okay," he smiles nervously.

* * *

No.

Tenma's plays weren't getting any better. And Shindou noticed this just the next day, as the midfielder crashed at the clubroom's door right before practice.

…And it continues during practice.

"Tenma."

"Y-Yes, Coach Endou?"

"Sit down for a bit. You're not acting well today."

"Eh—Coach, I'm fine –"

"No, you're not," Shindou cuts in. "Tsurugi, did Tenma do well with the tutor session yesterday?"

"Yes, he got all the problems right," Tsurugi raises his brow. "What's wrong Tenma?"

"N-Nothing, I swear!"

"Well whatever it is, it's hindering your performance. You're benched until you get it right Tenma," Endou says.

"B-Benched?! Coach, I—"

"Just tell us what's been bothering you Tenma," Shinsuke butts in with a smirk. Tenma doesn't even notice, as he recalls the events last night – and how much of an idiot he was by tackling Tsurugi in a hug. _Really? Stressing out about a hug?_

"Everyone else, get back to practice. Let Tenma think for himself," Endou says. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Tenma," Tsurugi takes the attention of the latter. "I want to talk to you after practice. Meet me at the gates," he says as he gets back to the field with the others.

Tenma gulps nervously, trying to get a certain striker out of his head.

* * *

Tsurugi waits anxiously at the school gates – he didn't know why he said that to Tenma. He didn't know why he felt like he was responsible – heck, all he knew was that his soft spot for Tenma was what made him speak! He sighs to himself, mentally kicking his own ass.

"Ah—hi…?"

He looks at the brunet who just arrived. As usual, his fluffy hair swayed in the wind (he's always wondered how he got his hairstyle like that, or if he was just born with it).

"Tenma," he starts. He looks intensely at the other male, who, once again, was avoiding eye contact.

"Did I…did I do something wrong?"

Tenma's head shot up. _Tsurugi? What did Tsurugi do? It was all his own fault!_

"No! You didn't! It was all me – I acted weird around you all day yesterday, then I tackled you to the floor, even to my surprise! I-I'm just overthinking things…I—I never –"

"I liked it."

Tenma blinked in confusion. _What?_

"The hug," Tsurugi looks away. "I liked it." His face goes red in an instant after saying that. Tenma's does as well. (Heck—maybe even redder!)

"And it wasn't just the hug that I liked," he continues, still looking away. "I like seeing you happy, playing soccer, doing anything. I like that you and nii-san get along well. I like that it was you I performed Fire Tornado Double Drive with. I like that you trusted me before the others did. That you made me rethink my decisions in joining Fifth Sector"

"Tsurugi…"

Tsurugi inhales sharply, looking back at Tenma.

"I like y—" he gets cut off with a sudden hug from Tenma – which surprises him, but nonetheless, he returns it (making sure nobody he knows was in sight, of course).

And in that moment, there was silence. The two just stood there with their hands wrapped around each other – both sides clearly not wanting to let go, Tenma especially, as he buries his head in the other's chest.

After what seemed like forever, the two broke apart, both faces blushing ferociously.

"K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-Kyousuke…can I call you that?"

Tsurugi – er, Kyousuke smiles, nodding his head. "Of course you can."

"I-I like you too. Your dedication to Yuuichi-senpai is incredible and the way you play soccer is mesmerizing. I like that you trusted me enough to do Fire Tornado DD with. I like everything about you, Kyousuke, even if you almost killed me the first time we met," he chuckles sheepishly.

"I'm glad."

Tenma looks at him curiously.

"I'm glad I got to tutor you, really. Maybe it was just an excuse for me to spend more time with you – even I don't know."

With that, Tenma once again tackles Kyousuke in a hug, but this time, not as friends. Maybe more than that. _Way more than that._

* * *

"They _finally_ got together," Endou smiles. Shindou and Shinsuke were beside him, watching the events from behind a tree.

"Those two were made for each other," Shindou comments. The other two nodded in agreement as they watch the new couple walk away, hand in hand.

* * *

Really, it didn't surprise anyone when Tenma was suddenly calling the other 'Kyousuke' and tackling him to the ground in a hug the very next day – although Kyousuke wasn't really sure about being _too_ public with everything, but ah, at least everything's better now.

* * *

 **And that's it! This ship (and GouFubu) is probably one of the only few I could see getting canon (PLEASE). I love seeing these two together in the anime. It's sad that their arc ended, but did you guys see the last scene in Galaxy where they were all huddled and Tsurugi and Tenma were smiling next to each other?! They're basically official now, haha. KYOUTEN IS REAL!  
**

 **Please do leave a review!**


End file.
